


Chomper 1

by Twigs and Berries (TwigstheShifter)



Series: Micros [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Macro/Micro, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Vibrators, a tiny bit of voyuerism, furry if you squint, pillowhumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwigstheShifter/pseuds/Twigs%20and%20Berries
Summary: You brought home a shark bittybones a week ago and today he's not doing well. Turns out he's already in heat and you decide to help him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Chompy is a bittybones adoptable I made that's shark based. While I'm pretty ok with however people treat their chompy, please don't called them Chomper. I use Chomper as a way to differentiate mine from everybody else's, and is very personal to me.
> 
> Now that's out of the way, enjoy the fic!

About a week ago you adopted a bittybones on a whim. You had put quite a bit of research into the subject previously, but this one was a bit...different. He looked a little like a cherry except he had a tail, a big thick shark tail at that, as well as a fin on his back. You also saw his bone color was greyer than the others. You asked the shop’s owner what he was and he simply replied that he was a chompy, somewhat rare in the community. While you were talking he was splashing around in the deep water dish, he hadn’t noticed you. He popped his head above the surface and locked eyes with you before looking away with a big toothy grin.

He had been too cute to not take home. He had come with a pale blue long sleeved shirt, but you got him a collar since he kept covering up his neck. You found out why, he had three little gills on his neck and from his body language you could tell that he was self conscious about them. After bringing him home you set him down in the bedroom of a dollhouse you had made a long time ago, and let him know that if he saw any clothes in there that he liked, that he could have them. He quietly thanked you and peeked into the tiny closet.

You left him to do his thing to rummage through the bathroom to see if you could find your basin, you were sure you saw it the other day. After pulling everything out from underneath the sink, you remembered that it would be ok to put him in the tub as he wouldn’t drown since he had gills. You made sure everything that could harm him was put away or secured and left to check up on him. He was struggling with a cute little red knitted sweater that was refusing to go over his dorsal fin. You carefully took it off and measured with your thumb how far down his fin was from the neckline, he blushed and flicked his big, light blue eyelights to look at his feet.

You found your sewing scissors and cut a slit in the back, and sewed an edge to make sure it wouldn’t fray. When you returned he was sitting on the little bed, bouncing on his rear. He stopped when he heard you, smiling wide when he saw that you were giving the sweater back. He hopped off the bad and padded over to you, warily taking the clothes from your palm. The bitty turned away shyly as he took his shirt off, and pulled the sweater on. It was a little too long for him, but the width was perfect, you offer to fix it, but he declines.

But that was a week ago.

Now he seems to have warmed up to you so much more, and you were becoming great friends. He was really fun to hang out with, he told a lot of puns, and complimented your cooking (you could tell he was serious too, he would eat every tiny bite he could). Today though, he was far back into the dollhouse. Obviously trying to hide.

“What’s wrong Chomper?” you ask, trying to be as casual as possible to cover your worry.

“I, um, don’t feel well. I’m sorry.”

This was very troubling. From what you understood bitties did sometimes get sick while adjusting to their new environment, but if it were serious it might be hard to find help since he was exotic.

“What’s going on? Do you need anything?” you’ve dropped the casual act.

“Umm maybe. Could you start a bath? Don’t worry, I’ll get in there in a second.” His face looked red, er blue you should say.

“Ok. If you need anything or feel sick, let me know alright?” 

He nods.

You go into the bathroom but don’t close the door all the way in case Chomper calls you. Turning on the faucet to the tub, you make sure the water isn’t too hot in case he has a fever. You step back, closer to the door and hear a very small, wet sound. You have no idea what it could be but you follow it because you’re curious. Sure enough, it’s coming from Chomper’s bedroom. He’s pushed the bed further from the wall and is hiding behind it.

From what you can see he’s shaking in a weird way, sweating, and moaning all to the tune of a soft PLAP, PLAP, PLAP. He’s either sicker than he let on or maybe, well he was full grown. You move the bed to get a better look and startle him. He was sitting there, midthrust of humping a pillow. His face turned a deeper blue in embarrassment, he stopped immediately and turned his back towards you to hide his shame.

“I-I’m sorry you had to see that. I just couldn’t hold off anymore.” he mumbled.

“It’s alright, everyone has...needs. Is this why you’re acting strange?”

He nods.

“And why you wanted a bath out of nowhere?”

“Y-yes, um, I’m in heat.” he confesses.

You had read about heats a while back, and you were surprised he was comfortable enough here to already have one. In most cases it takes a while for it to happen, and they usually skip their first cycle after being adopted. He must be very comfortable with you, and honestly, you feel flattered and a bit aroused.

“Do you need help with that?”

“Huh? O-oh, n-no uh I’m s-sure I can handle it. I’ve done it all t-those other times before, s-so why should now be any dif-f-ferent?” he stammered.

“Are you sure?” you press two fingers into his back reassuringly.

He gasps and for a second you’re worried that you’ve hurt him. His breath is hitching, but he seems ok.

“Um, actually if you really want to, please help me along?” he hung his head low in shame.

“Absolutely. Just wait a second.”

You get up to grab up some lube you keep under your bed as well as your vibrator. You start heading back before it crosses your mind that you should probably wash it one more time before using it on him. You give the bullet a quick wash before going back to Chomper. He’s now half-sitting on his bed with his legs spread and his tail tucked between, slowly rocking himself into it.

“Oh, what’s that?” he asks, referring to your toy.

“This? It’s a sex toy called a vibrator, it’ll help with your heat. You’ve never seen one?”

“No, I’ve never lived in a house before. Will it hurt?”

“Not if you don’t want it to.”

“Oh. Ok. Maybe not right now, let’s start off gentle?” He flashes a sly smile.

He quickly flips over into doggystyle position and raises his tail, fully presenting. His tiny cock is still dripping and half hard. You swirl your finger around it and he bucks his hips a couple times, but you can see that this isn’t going to work. You take your hand away and he looks over his shoulder at you, trying to figure out what’s wrong. You get an idea.

“Hey have you ever played with your ass? Y’know like put anything up your butt?”

“Uhh, yeah in fact, I do it a lot during heat. Why?”

“Just tell me if this is ok. If not, I’ll stop as soon as you tell me to.”

You apply lube to your smallest finger, and press it up against his hole. He gasps when it enters but he pushes you further in. Your motions start agonizingly slow, but speed up and go deeper. You see his feet curl and he’s panting. Within a few seconds he’s thrusting into the air.

“Please, may I use my pillow too?”

You get the pillow from behind his bed with your free hand and give it to him. While he gets it into place you stop moving your finger inside him.

“You good?”

“Yes, and you can go a little harder, I can take it.” he winks

You’re impressed by this bit of confidence in him and continue pushing into him, with a little more vigor now.

“Aah! Yes, please, yes!” he pants.

He’s thrusting into his pillow in time with your finger. He’s resting his weight on one arm and his head while the other squeezes the pillow, right where his tip is. You see that it’s slick with his glowing precum around the fold.

“Go! Faster!” He pleads.

You’re worried that you’re going to hurt him so you go faster, but not any deeper. He’s cursing under his breath and has given up trying to use the pillow and is now pumping his dick with his hand. His legs are trembling out of arousal and jerk every once in awhile. Soon they’re heavily jerking to the same rhythm as your thrusts.

“Please put that vibrator thing in!” he moans

You apply lube to the toy and slowly insert it. He squeals from the size, it’s huge compared to what he’s used to but oh man he’s never felt this good during a heat. He’s growling and panting while continuing to fuck his hand, but it’s becoming more erratic while he’s eagerly waiting for the vibe to start actually vibrating.

“C’mon make it go!” he begs.

You turn it on to its lowest setting and he stops using his hand in order to keep himself from falling. 

“Oh my god, yes!”

He’s powerfully thrusting into the air, grunting and biting into his pillow. He speeds up for a moment, but is obviously trying to hold back. He rips the pillow from his mouth and slips it over his cock and moans loudly as he lunges full speed and force into it.

“I-It’s h-happening!” he screams.

He cums inside the pillow, soaking it through enough that you can see the glow even in the light. He pushes into it a few more times to get the last few spurts out before falling to his side. You turn off the bullet and take it out. His chest is heaving, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, with a huge smile on his face and a look of ecstasy in his eyes. He takes his softening dick out of the pillow and rests it on top.

“Whew that was a doozy. Maybe something like that a couple more times and this heat will be over!” he laughed.

“Yeah but for now you need some wa-” oh shoot the bathtub.

You run to the bathroom and stop the stream of water just in time for a bit to splooch out into a puddle on the floor. Great. You sigh in annoyance and start emptying the water a bit. You go back to Chomper, and pick him up. He’s still sensitive from the heat and the pounding you just gave him, so he bucks into your hand. 

“You ready for a swim?”

“Yeah! And after that can I use the vibrator again?” 

“Fine with me, it can be yours now.”

He wags his tail in appreciation and happiness.


End file.
